Lights Go Out
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Dean and Roman share something when the lights go out. M/M, PWP, Complete


**Lights Go Out:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean couldn't breathe. His whole skin felt like it was on fire, every sensation being stimulated by the man that was pinning him up against the wall. The larger man's lips were everywhere on his neck, the bristles of his neatly trimmed beard scratching at his neck making him buck his hips up to try and get more of the delicious friction that the other man was pushing into him. His hands reached up and tried to grab at whatever part of the large Samoan man that he could, his blunt nails digging into inked skin to pull him closer.

He finally made a noise. A strangled moan being tugged free from his lips, his blue eyes fluttering shut as he felt Roman's teeth sink into his sweaty, salty neck. They hadn't even had a chance to shower after their match when Roman had propositioned him. Had forced himself on Dean without giving the other man much of a chance to deny him. Not that Dean would have denied the much larger man. He never did.

His hands raked up Roman's strong arms, squeezing at the bulging biceps before they finally rested in Roman's long black hair. His fingers weaved through the impossibly smooth hair before they settled right on the other man's scalp. He tugged Roman's head hard and pulled him away from his neck. Their eyes connected for the briefest of moments, blue on grey before their lips collided for the first time that night.

Roman groaned into the kiss, his eyes sliding shut while he forced himself closer to his stable mate's body. His long, talented tongue crept out from between his parted lips and swiped at Dean's bottom lip, the thicker lip popping open with a soft moan that he greedily swallowed before he forced his thick tongue inside of the Cincinnati native's mouth. The rest of his body pushed harder against Dean's willing body while his tongue explored and tasted the inside of Dean's mouth.

He could feel the younger man's hand still wrapped tightly in the roots of his long hair, holding him steady while Dean's face tilted, allowing Roman to push further, taste deeper. Tonight wasn't about being slow and romantic. They both wanted it hard and fast and Reigns never fell short when it came to bedroom romps. He pushed his crotch in harder to Ambrose's, their erect cocks rubbing at each other from inside of their black cargo pants that they wore while they wrestled. He felt sweaty and dirty but that was how he wanted it. He wanted to make Dean want him in the filthiest way possible.

Roman pulled back from the kiss first and took a few steps back from the younger man who was barely standing against the wall. He licked his lips and let out a light chuckle. Dean looked spent already and they hadn't even started. His large hands reached up his own body and unbuckled his vest, the article of clothing easily sliding off of his broad shoulders, revealing his toned abdomen underneath. He glanced up through his lashes when he heard the appreciative noise that left the younger man's throat. "See something you like Ambrose?"

"You know I fuckin' do." Dean tugged his swollen bottom lip in between his teeth while he pushed himself off of the wall. His hands reached down and tugged off his skin tight, stretchy muscle shirt that he always wore. He carelessly discarded it onto the floor somewhere out of his line of vision.

He easily closed the gap between them and gently allowed his still taped up hands to trace lightly across the well defined stomach muscles of the Samoan man. Roman had a perfect body and that fucking tattoo only made him hotter. Dean locked eyes with Roman one last time before he began his descent onto his knees. His long, calloused fingers scratching and clawing at the skin he knew would be covered up when they were in the ring. He liked being able to claw and scratch at Roman's skin with the knowledge that no one would have to even know about it. It saved a lot of time in answering questions.

His talented hands swiftly undid the belt, yanking it from the belt loops and dropping it elsewhere on the floor. He let his blue eyes rake over Roman's beautiful body, his mouth salivating with desire over the obvious bulge in the Samoan's pants. His right hand groped at the length inside of the cargo pants, his blue eyes locked on steel grey orbs above him while his hands undid the pants. He kept his eyes locked on Reigns' as his skilled hands undid the pants and tugged them down along with his Calvin Klein's.

Dean found he had to drop the eye contact when the scent of Roman's arousal hit his nostrils. It always surprised him how big and thick the older man's cock was. He licked his lips at the same time he wrapped his hand around the base of the cock. His tongue snaked out from between his lips, the long muscle reaching the swollen purple head that already had a few beads of precum waiting for him. He lapped at the pearly white liquid, a delicious moan ripped from his throat while his lips wrapped around the swollen head.

No sooner had his lips sucked around the tip had one of Roman's hands reached down and slid through his dirty blonde hair. He pushed his mouth down all the way, his cheeks sucking in to hold the thick length tightly inside his smooth mouth. He felt another moan come from all the way in the back of his throat, the noise vibrating all along Roman's cock which caused the bigger man to let out a deep moan of his own. He grunted again, sucking in a hard breath at the same time he swallowed further down the thick length.

Roman loved the feeling of Dean's sweet, trash-talking mouth around his cock. He'd been around the block a few times and experienced many different partners in his short life but none could make his cock feel this good. His grey eyes rolled back into his head and his hips bucked up further and deeper inside of Dean's sinful mouth. His hand tugged harder at Ambrose's hair, no doubt pulling out a few strands but he didn't care. Not with the way that Dean's mouth was moving up and down his throbbing cock at a torturous pace.

He could feel the coil in his stomach start to unravel, his abdomen muscles clenching just from the simple bobs and sucks that Ambrose was administrating to him. He was embarrassed to say that he was close already but Dean always had this annoying effect on him. He unceremoniously tugged Dean's mouth off of him and pushed him back so that the younger man felt back with a splutter and landed on his rounded ass with a whine. Roman couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"It's not fuckin' funny! That hurt!" Dean whined. He pulled himself up off of the floor and stood up tall, nose to nose with the older, much stronger man. Their blue and grey eyes locked once more and Dean could clearly see that he wasn't going to get an apology out of the Samoan man.

Roman didn't say a word. Instead he reached down and unbuckled Dean's black belt. He yanked the black leather belt from out of the loops and discarded it on the floor before his large hands moved towards the button and fly of Dean's cargo pants. He kept his eyes locked onto Dean's while his fingers undid the button and fly, one of his long fingers sneaking into Ambrose's pants and tracing along the edge of the achingly hard member. He watched the flicker of desperation in Dean's eyes and he _almost_ pitied him for a moment. Almost.

He roughly tugged the pants and underpants down, pushing them along Dean's muscular thighs, stopping only when they hit Dean's combat boots. He licked his lips and took in the sight before him. Dean's body had changed a whole lot since the first time they had done this. It was a lot more defined and muscular. One night of too much alcohol years ago when they were still in FCW had resulted in them in bed together with Dean on the receiving end of some built up sexual tension that was desperate to be released. He smirked at the memory, the flashing of images of Dean in all sorts of explicit positions was enough to make his dick hard for days.

"Pull your pants off and get on the bed." Roman commanded him. His deep voice cut through the otherwise silent room. He felt stronger, stood up a little bit taller when Dean shuddered involuntarily. "And when you get on the bed, I want you to get on your knees and face the windows. I'm gonna take you from behind first."

"First?" Dean asked. His heart rate was picking up with every passing second. He reached down with shaking hands to unlace his boots before he kicked them off. Their eye contact had dropped while he pulled off his pants, socks and shoes but he could feel the piercing grey eyes of the older man watching his every move. He stood up straight once he'd pulled off his socks before he kicked away his pants. He flicked his eyes towards Roman but furrowed his brow when he saw that Roman's eyes weren't locked on his. He followed the Samoan man's line of gaze down to his cock. He smirked as he wrapped his hand around his thick length. He was almost as big as Roman was. "See something you like, big guy?"

Roman growled before his hand reached out and grabbed Dean's cock, pushing Dean's hand away at the same time. The pressure he had on Ambrose's length while he jerked him was tight and hard. He grinned when Dean let out a low whimper. He took the distraction of Dean's blue eyes falling shut to drop soundlessly down onto his knees. He glanced one last time up at the younger man who still had his eyes closed, his head leaning back while his hips pumped back and forth. He dragged his long, talented tongue across his lips to wet them before he moved his mouth forward. There was no time for teasing tonight.

His thick, plump lips wrapped around Dean's cock head and without a single hesitation, he sucked Dean's length all the way down his throat. He heard the soft moan from above him, felt the slight buck of Dean's hips, pushing his cock further down Roman's throat. He groaned as he started to bob his mouth up and down, his hands reaching around and grabbing a hold of each plump ass cheek, squeezing and holding him still. He felt the sharp tug right at the roots of his hair, forcing him to look up and into light blue eyes that were staring down desperately into his.

"Fuck _Roman_." Dean knew he sounded needy, desperate, pathetic. Every single degrading word summarized how he felt right now but he didn't fucking care. Not when Reigns was sucking his dick just right, his lips sliding up and down his cock like they were made to do it. He moaned again, the tip of his cock rubbing up against the back of Roman's throat, causing a shudder to rush through his body. He could feel his balls tightening, his stomach clenching but all too soon it was over. He whined at the loss of suction on his cock, his blue eyes flashing open to meet Roman's greys just staring at him.

"Get on the fucking bed so I can tear that ass in two." Roman's words were barely louder than a whisper but it had Dean moving faster than he ever had in his entire life.

Ambrose deliberately crawled onto the bed, his plump ass high up in the air as he moved closer to the edge of the large bed in their shared hotel room. He snapped his head back however when the lights went out, the darkness washing over him. He was glad that the curtains in the room were slightly open, washing a blue glow over his naked body. "The fuck was that for?"

"I'm gonna make you scream in the dark." Roman answered as if it was nothing.

Dean turned his head back around and instead focused on the window in front of him. He didn't know why he was so nervous. They had done this _hundreds _of times and for some reason tonight he could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest, the nerves starting to get the best of the normally cocky and self-assured man. He let out a deep breath that he didn't realize he was holding when he felt the bed shuffle behind him, Reigns' weight on the other side of the bed while he closed the gap between them.

Roman gently ran his hand across the curve of Dean's rounded ass. He appreciated everything about Ambrose's ass and was thankful that the slightly younger man would even share it with him. The moonlight that was streaming through the partially opened curtains was enough light for Roman to be able to see what he was doing as he grabbed a hold of each of Dean's ass cheeks and spread them further apart, the grin on his lips growing from the needy sound that left the other man's mouth.

He leaned forward and licked a flat, wet stripe from the start of Ambrose's ass crack all the way down to where his heavy balls lay. He chuckled when he felt Dean push back against his face, wanting and needing more of Roman's talented tongue. He moved his mouth back closer to Dean's ass. He didn't tease this time, instead leaning forward and lapping at the puckered rosebud that was barely visible in the scant light. His tongue circled around Dean's entrance a few times before he pushed the thick, pink muscle inside of the younger man's tight, velvety walls.

He groaned as the taste hit his tongue. Dean tasted wrong in all the right ways. He was like that forbidden fruit that he knew he could never have completely but was someone that he could have on occasion in dark, deserted spots that no one would ever come and look for them. He continued working his tongue in and out of Dean's ass while his hands kept the other man's ass cheeks firmly spread apart. He could feel Ambrose pushing back against his face and he could certainly hear the moans of approval that were being ripped from Dean's mouth.

He only rocked his tongue in and out a few more times before he pulled out. He smirked at the whine that left Dean. And he definitely chuckled when the younger man pushed his hips back, silently begging Roman for more than Reigns was going to give. He pulled his hand back and smacked Dean's right cheek, both muscular globes jiggling right in front of him. He lifted his right hand towards his mouth and sucked on two of his long fingers, coating them enough before they moved back down to where his tongue just was.

"Ah, _fuck_." Dean grunted as the two long digits forced themselves inside of his clutching channel. His blue eyes squeezed shut and he dropped down onto his forearms for the moment, forcing his ass back and up further. He knew that if someone was to walk in right now that they would see him ready to take it, submitting to the larger man and while it hurt his pride in the beginning, he wouldn't give a fuck _who_ walked in right now.

Roman only worked his fingers in and out of Dean's tight ass a few times before he pulled them out. They were well past the point of teasing. He needed to get his dick inside of that tight ass _now_. He reached behind him for the lube that was sitting on the bedside table. He quickly doused his cock in some of the slippery, clear liquid before throwing the bottle elsewhere in his rented room. "You ready?" He murmured, one hand on his cock while the other grabbed onto Dean's hip.

Dean looked over his shoulder at the older man. "I was ready when I had your cock in my mouth."

"I'm not going to go easy on you." Roman pointed out.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Dean shot back. "Now hurry the fuck up!"

Roman obliged, not wanting to waste another second. He sat up a little bit higher on his knees and lined himself up with Dean's asshole. He slowly pushed in, the tight pucker putting up a little bit of resistance before he was able to push all the way in. His balls came to rest up against Dean's, their naked bodies finally connected as one. He heard Dean let out a contented sigh and without giving the other man even a moment to get used to his size and girth he started to move.

Dean let out a shamelessly loud moan when Roman began to pound into him. Reigns' cock was big enough to stretch him to absolute capacity and was almost long enough to press into his prostate without moving. His hands grabbed at the expensive sheets below him, the white cotton balled up in his fists while he took the pounding that Roman gave him. The only sound in the room was the sound of their bodies colliding over and over again, skin on skin that was smack, smack, smacking while they fucked. They couldn't call it making love. Sex like this was not romantic at all.

Roman's hands grabbed tighter at Dean's hips, the large digits no doubt bruising the younger man's hips but he knew Ambrose didn't care. He would be whining and complaining if he actually cared about the potential marks that would be on his hips. All he concentrated on was thrusting his hips in and out of the wonderful tightness that was Dean's ass. His hips moved hard and harder against Dean's body, the sounds of their session beginning to echo around the room. The bed started to creak under their combined weight while Roman kept moving his dick in and out. Hard in, fast out. In. Out. Over and over again.

His hands slid up from Dean's hips, the blunt nails on his hands scratching at Ambrose's muscular back until they stopped on his shoulders. He used his strength to push Dean's shoulders down right into the bed, the younger man's head being pushed to the side while he just took everything that Roman had to give him. He sat up on his knees and almost mounted Dean. He kept thrusting hard and faster into Dean, his heavy balls smacking into Dean's body with every thrust.

Roman could feel the pressure in the pit of his gut start to build up, the pleasurable sensations of Dean's ass squeezing him for everything he was worth. He kept up at his thunderous pace while he heard the slightly muffled moans of the man below him, the desperate sounds causing his skin to prick up in anticipation. He liked being able to be the one to make Dean sound like _that_. He also liked the feeling of that juicy ass pushing back against his hips, forcing him to push further into Dean's body, slamming against his prostate.

Dean's back arched, his ass pushing back further against Roman's body. The Samoan man striking his prostate was almost enough to make him cum without him touching his abandoned cock that was trapped underneath their bodies. He had his blue eyes squeezed shut, the delicious feeling of Roman crushing him underneath his strong body felt so good. As well as Reigns' sharp and unforgiving thrusts in and out of his ass. He wanted more though and he knew Roman was holding out. They'd fucked harder than this before.

"C'mon big guy. You can fuck me harder than that." Dean goaded the larger man, his eyes flashing open when he felt Roman's weight lift off of him. He turned his head at the same time that Roman pulled out of him, a sudden emptiness filling him. "What are you-"

He didn't get to finish his questions, a sharp gasp leaving his lips when he felt one of Roman's large hands in his hair, yanking him up so that he was kneeling. He felt the white hot pain go all the way through his body from the sharp action. He barely had a chance to react to that pain when Roman roughly pushed him onto his back in the middle of the bed.

Roman was on top of him before he could even catch a breath, the over six foot tall, two-hundred-and-sixty pound muscular frame crushing the air right from his lungs. He licked his lips as he locked eyes with Roman. This was exactly what Dean had wanted from the Samoan. Exactly. He could see the intense look in Roman's eyes and it made his cock twitch uncontrollably from it's position trapped between their two sweaty bodies.

Roman grabbed a hold of his cock and quickly reinserted himself inside of the ass that fit him so perfectly. He rested one of his hands on one side of Dean's head while the other reached forward and grabbed a hold of Ambrose's throat. His caramel coloured hand squeezed around Dean's throat while he pounded the younger man's ass with his thick cock. He could see the delirious look of pleasure that washed over Dean's face and he grinned. "Is this what you fucking wanted?"

"Ye-yeah. Fuck yeah." Dean managed to gasp out. He was lost in two worlds of completely different pleasures. He'd always been a sucker for getting choked or choking during sex and no one could ever overpower him like Roman could. He could feel the tension in his stomach building up with every hard thrust inwards and every sharp squeeze of his throat. He reached down between them and wrapped his hand around his aching cock, immediately starting a swift movement that had his orgasm sneaking up faster and faster.

Roman groaned as he watched Dean pleasure himself. The sight was almost too much for him. He released his hand from Dean's throat while he pressed their lips together. Dean's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as they kissed, tongues and teeth everywhere, exploring just about everything that they could reach. The sound of their muffled moans and their skin smacking together were the only noises in the room as both men quickly approached their peaks.

Dean broke the kiss first, throwing his head back into the hotel pillows. He felt sweaty and hot. So damn hot and so close to cumming. His hand kept working up and down his cock while desperate whimpers of Roman's name spilled from his lips. He squeezed his legs tighter around Reigns' waist, forcing the older man to push in harder, push in closer to his own sweaty body. His blue eyes flicked open and looked up into Roman's eyes, grey on blue for the briefest of moments. They could both see how close they'd gotten each other and knew that the end was near.

It only took Dean a couple more thrusts of Roman's cock deep inside of his quivering body, the thick girth stretching him the best while also rubbing relentlessly against his prostate. He shuddered, blue eyes squeezing shut, back arching while he exploded, his white cum splattering against both of their bodies while he let out a loud roar of Roman's name.

Roman's grey eyes opened to their fullest as he watched the way that Dean reached his peak. He could barely hold on just from that visual alone. His hips were slapping against Dean's skin, causing the sound to ricochet off Dean's moans and also accelerate his own orgasm. He had barely lasted when Dean's tight walls started to squeeze around him, sucking his cock in as far and as tight as he possibly could. He felt his shoulders slump while his hips kept moving in and out of Ambrose until he finally came, the younger man's name escaping his lips as a soft of half-growl, half-moan.

The two men stayed like that for a while, lying on the bed in their own sweaty mess until Roman reluctantly pulled out and rolled over flat on his back. He ran a hand through his hair and took in a few well deserved breaths when he felt the bed shuffling from beside him. Through the slight darkness he watched Dean roll off the bed and make his way towards the bathroom.

The younger man returned a few moments later with a towel in his hand. He threw the white fluffy towel at Roman, almost laughing when it smacked the Samoan right in the face. "I'm just gonna grab a shower before I got back to my room."

Roman sat up and looked over at Dean. "You don't have to go back to your room, you know. You can stay here tonight."

Dean shook his head. "I know what this is between us Roman. It's not fair on either of us for me to stay here tonight."

"Is this because of _her_?" Roman said sharply, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up properly.

"Ro, we get each other off and we have fun. Why complicate that with _feelings_?" Dean shot back. He completely ignored the question. "I'll always be yours when the lights go out. You know that."

Roman sighed. "Just have your fucking shower and go."

Dean turned and walked into the large bathroom, the door slamming as he stepped in.

Roman rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. He flicked the lights on and grimaced. The bright lights showed everything that they had just done. He never regretted any of their rendezvous but sooner than later he would have to give them up. A smile tugged at his lips while he picked up their clothes. Dean was always his when the lights were out and there was plenty of dark, lonely nights left in their lives before he had to make his choice.

**END**

**A/N:** so, I was gonna post this as an after 'Paparazzi' fic but I just couldn't wait. First crack at Ambreigns so if it's awful, please let me know. The song that inspired this fic is

'Lights Go Out' by Fozzy. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


End file.
